Today's conventional flexible packaging is usually used to protect, store, ship, display and/or sell certain low cost perishable goods such as food (e.g., dry snacks, cereals, certain vegetables, etc.). Such conventional flexible packaging is usually formed by a single layer, single-ply, or mono-web material. Once opened by the consumer, such conventional packaging cannot be reclosed. Thus, to prevent premature spoilage or waste of the goods remaining in the package, the consumer must improvise by, for example, rolling the open end of the conventional flexible package onto itself to create a partial seal that provides some protection for the goods remaining within. Unfortunately, the rolled portion of the conventional package often gradually becomes undone (e.g., unrolled), which can cause the goods to be damaged, spoil, become stale, etc.
Some types of conventional flexible packaging are formed by a multiple layer, multi-ply, or multi-web material and include mechanical mechanisms, such as zip locks or slide locks, to reseal the conventional flexible package. Such multi-ply materials and mechanical reseal mechanisms are typically used in higher cost conventional flexible packaging for higher cost perishable goods (e.g., cookies, nuts, cold cuts, cheese, freezable items, etc.). Similarly, such multi-ply conventional flexible packaging sometimes includes a non-mechanical reseal mechanism that uses a temporary adhesive on an inside surface of the conventional package, instead of or in addition to the mechanical reseal mechanism, that enables the multi-ply conventional flexible package to be resealed after opening. Such reseal mechanisms usually include tearing-off and/or discarding a portion of the conventional package (e.g., often in the form of litter) to enable the conventional package to be resealed, which can harm the environment. The higher resale price of such perishable goods can usually tolerate the added expense of higher cost multi-ply conventional flexible packaging that includes the mechanical reseal or non-mechanical reseal mechanisms. However, multi-ply conventional flexible packaging, that includes the mechanical reseal or non-mechanical reseal mechanisms, are usually cost prohibitive for use in packaging lower cost goods that use single-ply conventional flexible packaging.